queenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Queen
|data założenia = 1970 |miejsce założenia = |data rozwiązania = |miejsce rozwiązania = |pochodzenie = |powiązania = Smile, The Cross, Queen + Paul Rodgers, David Bowie, Queen + Adam Lambert |członkowie = Brian May, Roger Taylor |byli członkowie = Freddie Mercury, John Deacon, Mike Grose, Barry Mitchell, Doug Ewood Bogie }} Queen ( ) – zespół pochodzenia. Został założony w 1970 w przez Briana Maya, Freddiego Mercury'ego i Rogera Taylora. Grupa łącznie wydała 15 albumów studyjnych, 7 albumów koncertowych, 16 kompilacji, 1 minialbum, 60 singli i 1 soundtrack. Przez ponad 40 lat swojej działalności zespół wyruszył w 13 tras koncertowych, podczas których zagrał łącznie 673 koncerty. Po dziś dzień wpływ Queen na muzykę rockową jest widoczny u takich grup jak czy . Skład zespołu Freddie Mercury Freddie Mercury to muzyk oraz – zdaniem wielu – jeden z najlepszych męskich wokalistów . Zmarł z powodu powikłań wywołanych przez AIDS. Był biseksualny . Najbardziej znany z londyńskiej grupy Queen. W 2005, w ankiecie zorganizowanej przez i , Freddie Mercury został wytypowany na najlepszy głos męski wszech czasów . Grał na fortepianie, gitarze i keyboardzie. Farrokh Bulsara urodził się w 1946 w Zanzibarze jako dziecko Bomi i Jer Bulsarów. Pierwszym instrumentem, na którym nauczył się grać, był fortepian, bowiem pierwsze lekcje gry brał już w wieku siedmiu lat. Będąc w indyjskiej szkole St. Peter’s School, założył swój pierwszy zespół – The Hectics. Wówczas okazało się, że Farrokh ma , czyli rzadką umiejętność doskonałego rozpoznawania nut. Później uczył się także w szkole St. Mary’s School oraz przy klasztorze św. Józefa w Zanzibarze. Brian May Brian May to gitarzysta Queen od początku istnienia zespołu po dziś dzień, sklasyfikowany na 26. miejscu listy stu najlepszych gitarzystów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone i odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego w 2005 . Gra na wszelkiego rodzaju gitarach, ukulele, instrumentach klawiszowych i koto, jest także wokalistą. Aktywny muzyk od 1964. Od 2007 doktor astronomii. Roger Taylor Roger Taylor to muzyk rockowy pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest perkusistą zespołu Queen oraz jego współzałożycielem. Jest ojcem Rufusa Taylora, który również gra na perkusji. Roger Taylor napisał kilka utworów zespołu Queen, są to m.in. Radio Ga Ga, A Kind of Magic, Breakthru, The Invisible Man oraz These Are the Days of Our Lives. Od 1981 nagrywał również solowe utwory, a w 1987 założył własny zespół, The Cross, gdzie był gitarzystą i wokalistą. John Deacon John Richard Deacon to gitarzysta basowy grupy rockowej Queen od 1 marca 1971 do 1997 . Z wykształcenia elektronik . Ze wszystkich członków zespołu, on do niego dołączył najpóźniej. John Deacon jest kompozytorem kilku słynnych utworów Queen, między innymi Another One Bites the Dust czy I Want to Break Free . Odłączył się od grupy w 1997, odchodząc tym samym z życia publicznego. Freddie Mercury.jpg|Freddie Mercury Brian May.jpg|Brian May Roger Taylor 2008.jpg|Roger Taylor John Deacon.jpg|John Deacon Inni współpracownicy ;Długoterminowi wokaliści * Paul Rodgers (2004-2009; patrz Queen + Paul Rodgers) * Adam Lambert (2009, 2011-dziś; patrz Queen + Adam Lambert) ;Inni gościnni wokaliści * David Bowie (1981, 1992) * Annie Lennox (1992) * Lisa Stansfield (1992-1993) * George Michael (1992-1993) * Elton John (1997) * Zucchero (1998) * Robbie Williams (2001) * Kris Allen (2009) * Jessie J (2012) ;Muzycy koncertowi * Morgan Fisher – keyboard, pianino (1982) * Fred Mandel – keyboard, pianino (1982) * Spike Edney – keyboard, pianino, gitara rytmiczna, wokal wspierający (1984-dziś) * Jamie Moses – gitara rytmiczna, wokal wspierający (2005-2009) * Danny Miranda – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (2005-2009) * Rufus Tiger Taylor – perkusja, wokal wspierający (2011-dziś) * Neil Fairclough – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (2011-dziś) ;Wcześni członkowie * Mike Grose – gitara basowa (1970) * Barry Mitchell – gitara basowa (1970-1971) * Doug Ewood Bogie – gitara basowa (1971) Historia 1968-1974 thumb|prawo|250px|Smile Historia Queen sięga 1968, kiedy to przyszły gitarzysta grupy, Brian May, wraz z Rogerem Taylorem i Timem Staffelem założył zespół Smile. Grupa ta nie osiągnęła sukcesu – grała głównie w pubach i nakładem wydała jeden singel – Earth. Nie zdobył on jednak popularności, gdyż został wydany jedynie w , gdzie mało kto słyszał o Smile. Grupa zatem zaczęła się rozpadać. Staffel przeszedł do innego zespołu, ale jego znajomy, Farrokh Bulsara – czyli Freddie Mercury – nawiązał współpracę z pozostałymi członkami Smile. Założyli oni wkrótce zespół, którego nazwę zaproponował Mercury – Queen. Queen przez pierwszy rok swojej działalności nie miało stabilnego składu – basistami w tym czasie byli Mike Grose, Barry Mitchell i Doug Ewood Bogie. Dopiero w 1971 do grupy dołączył John Deacon, który na stałe związał się z zespołem. Do studia Queen po raz pierwszy weszło w 1972, a już rok później wydało swój pierwszy singel i album. Również w 1973 grupa ruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową zatytułowaną Queen Tour. W 1974 ukazał się Liar – drugi singel z albumu Queen. 1974-1976 W 1974 Queen wydało swój kolejny album, który otrzymał nazwę Queen II. Analogicznie do poprzedniej płyty, grupa wyruszyła w trasę Queen II Tour. Po tych wydarzeniach nastąpił przełom w Queen; mianowicie singel z trzeciego albumu Sheer Heart Attack o nazwie Killer Queen osiągnął drugie miejsce na brytyjskich listach przebojów oraz stał się pierwszym hitem Queen w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zdobywając 12. miejsce na Billboard Hot 100. Drugi singel z albumu, zatytułowany Now I'm Here, trafił na pierwsze miejsce list przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 1975, grupa wyruszyła na trasę koncertową do Ameryki. Queen zawiązało także w tym czasie współpracę z nowym menadżerem, Johnem Reidem. 1976-1979 W 1976, Queen wróciło do studia, aby nagrać A Day at the Races, które często jest określany jako albumu A Night at the Opera . A Day at the Races okazał się kolejnym świetnym albumem Queen, osiągając wysokie miejsca na listach przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii, USA i . Najpopularniejszym utworem z albumu okazał się być Somebody to Love, który był inspirowany muzyką gospel. Natomiast piosenka Tie Your Mother Down autorstwa Briana Maya w późniejszym czasie została stałym elementem koncertów Queen. W kolejnych miesiącach 1976, Queen zagrało jeden ze swoich największych koncertów; mowa tu o darmowym występie w Londynie. Ponad 150000 osób przybyło do londyńskiego , aby wysłuchać muzyki Queen. Szósty album Queen nazwany News of the World został wydany w 1977. Najbardziej znane utwory pochodzące z tego albumu to We Will Rock You i We Are the Champions, który stał się szybko najsłynniejszym hymnem sportowym – odgrywa się go po dziś dzień. Jeszcze w tym samym roku grupa wyruszyła w News of the World Tour. W 1978 i 1979 Queen koncertowało w Stanach Zjednoczonych, , i Japonii. Po tym grupa wydała swój pierwszy album koncertowy – Live Killers, który został dwukrotnie platynową płytą w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Grupa po raz kolejny osiągnęła sukces wydając singel Crazy Little Thing Called Love, inspirowany stylem . 1980-1984 thumb|prawo|250px|Koncert we Frankfurcie, 1984 Pierwszym albumem Queen w latach osiemdziesiątych był The Game. Zawierał on single Crazy Little Thing Called Love i Another One Bites the Dust – oba osiągnęły pierwsze miejsce na listach przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a sam album sprzedał się w USA w czterech milionach kopii . Również w 1980 Queen wydało soundtrack nagrany do filmu . W 1981 Another One Bites the Dust wybrał nagrodę za najlepszy singel rockowy/popowy. W lutym 1981, Queen wybrało się do w ramach The Game Tour. Grupa zagrała dla ponad 131000 słuchaczy . Później Queen pracowało nad singlem Under Pressure. Był to kolejny sukces londyńskiego zespołu – piosenka trafiła na 31. miejsce listy VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the '80s . 2 listopada 1981 Queen wydało swoją pierwszą kompilację zatytułowaną Greatest Hits, która gromadziła najpopularniejsze utwory z lat 1974-1981. Album w Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedał się w 6 milionach kopii i osiemnaście razy otrzymał status platynowej płyty, co czyni go najlepszym wynikiem w całej historii tego kraju. Queen wydało w 1982 album Hot Space, a w 1984 – The Works, który zawierał trzy single o nazwach Radio Ga Ga, Hammer to Fall i I Want to Break Free. Single okazały się być kolejnym wielkim sukcesem grupy, podobnie jak duże zainteresowanie albumem w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie trzykrotnie otrzymał status platynowej płyty, jednak nie przypadł tak bardzo do gustu odbiorcom w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 1984 Queen także wyruszyło w trasę koncertową zatytułowaną The Works Tour. 1985-2003 W styczniu 1985 grupa zagrała w przed ponad trzystoma tysiącami fanów . W lipcu tego samego roku na Wembley Queen wzięło udział w koncercie . Zdaniem wielu krytyków muzycznych, był to najlepszy koncert rockowy wszech czasów. W 1986 Queen wydało album A Kind of Magic i wyruszyło w swoją ostatnią trasę koncertową zatytułowaną Magic Tour. W 1988 świat obiegła wieść, że Freddie Mercury jest chory na AIDS, jednak ten wciąż nagrywał z Queen kolejne albumy. W 1989 wydano płytę The Miracle, a w 1991 – Innuendo. Ze względu na pogarszający się stan zdrowia wokalisty, po wydaniu żadnego z nich nie odbyła się trasa koncertowa, a późniejsze teledyski do Innuendo były stworzone z fragmentów starych filmów zespołu. 23 listopada 1991 Freddie Mercury zmarł. Ponieważ część nagrań z udziałem Freddiego Mercury'ego jeszcze nie ujrzała światła dziennego, po śmierci wokalisty wydano jeszcze jeden album zatytułowany Made in Heaven. 2004-dziś thumb|prawo|250px|Queen + Paul Rodgers, 2005 W 2004, Queen nawiązało współpracę z brytyjskim wokalistą Paulem Rodgersem i grali przez pięć lat pod szyldem Queen + Paul Rodgers. Wraz z klawiszowcem Spikem Edneyem oraz gitarzystami Dannym Mirandą i Jamiem Mosesem wydali album studyjny The Cosmos Rocks, pięć singli, trzy albumy koncertowe, a także wyruszyli w dwie trasy. Po kilku latach przerwy, w 2011 powstała kolejna formacja muzyczna zainicjowana przez Queen – Queen + Adam Lambert. Brytyjscy muzycy wraz z Adamem Lambertem – finalistą ósmego sezonu – koncertują do dziś, ale jeszcze nic nie nagrali w studiuStan na 15 lipca 2014.. Dyskografia Dyskografia Queen składa się z 15 albumów studyjnych, 8 albumów koncertowych, 14 kompilacji, 1 minialbumu, 62 singli i 9 boxsetów. Albumy studyjne * Queen (1973) * Queen II (1974) * Sheer Heart Attack (1974) * A Night at the Opera (1975) * A Day at the Races (1976) * News of the World (1977) * Jazz (1978) * The Game (1980) * Flash Gordon (1980) * Hot Space (1982) * The Works (1984) * A Kind of Magic (1986) * The Miracle (1989) * ''Innuendo (1991) * ''Made in Heaven (1995) Albumy koncertowe * ''Live Killers (1979) * Live Magic (1986) * Queen at the Beeb (1989) * Live at Wembley '86 (1992) * Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl (2004) * Queen Rock Montreal (2007) * Hungarian Rhapsody: Queen Live in Budapest '86 (2012) * Live at the Rainbow '74 (2014) Kompilacje * The Best of Queen (1980) * Greatest Hits (1981) * Greatest Hits II (1991) * Classic Queen (1992) * The 12" Collection (1992) * Queen Rocks (1997) * Greatest Hits III (1999) * Stone Cold Classics (2006) * The A-Z of Queen, Volume 1 (2007) * Absolute Greatest (2009) * Deep Cuts, Volume 1 (2011) * Deep Cuts, Volume 2 (2011) * Deep Cuts, Volume 3 (2011) * Icon (2013) Minialbumy * Five Live (1993) Single * Keep Yourself Alive (1973) * Liar (1974) * Seven Seas of Rhye (1974) * Killer Queen (1974) * Now I'm Here (1975) * Lily of the Valley (1975) * Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * You're My Best Friend (1976) * Somebody to Love (1976) * Tie Your Mother Down (1977) * Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy (1977) * Teo Torriatte (1977) * Long Away (1977) * We Are the Champions (1977) * Spread Your Wings (1978) * It's Late (1978) * Bicycle Race (1978) * Don't Stop Me Now (1979) * Jealousy (1979) * Mustapha (1979) * Love of My Live – na żywo (1979) * We Will Rock You – na żywo (1979) * Crazy Little Thing Called Love (1979) * Save Me (1980) * Play the Game (1980) * Another One Bites the Dust (1980) * Flash (1980) * Under Pressure (1981) * Body Language (1982) * Las Palabras de Amor (1982) * Calling All Girls (1982) * Staying Power (1982) * Back Chat (1982) * Radio Ga Ga (1984) * I Want to Break Free (1984) * It's a Hard Life (1984) * Hammer to Fall (1984) * Thank God It's Christmas (1984) * One Vision (1985) * A Kind of Magic (1986) * Princes of the Universe (1986) * ''Friends Will Be Friends (1986) * Pain Is So Close to Pleasure (1986) * Who Wants to Live Forever (1986) * One Year of Love (1986) * I Want it All (1989) * Breakthru (1989) * The Invisible Man (1989) * Scandal (1989) * The Miracle (1989) * Innuendo (1991) * I'm Going Slightly Mad (1991) * Headlong (1991) * The Show Must Go On (1991) * These Are the Days of Our Lives (1991) * Heaven for Everyone (1995) * A Winter's Tale (1995) * I Was Born to Love You (1996) * Too Much Love Will Kill You (1996) * Let Me Live (1996) * You Don't Fool Me (1996) * Under Pressure – remix (1999) * Keep Yourself Alive – remastered (2011) Boxsety * The Complete Works (1985) * Box of Tricks (1992) * Ultimate Queen (1995) * The Crown Jewels (1998) * The Platinum Collection (2000) * The Singles Collection Volume 1 (2008) * The Singles Collection Volume 2 (2009) * The Singles Collection Volume 3 (2010) * The Singles Collection Volume 4 (2010) Bibliografia * Linki zewnętrzne * Kanał Queen w serwisie YouTube ( ). * Oficjalna strona Queen ( ). * Tabulatury gitarowe utworów Queen ( ). Kategoria:Zespoły muzyczne de:Queen en:Queen es:Queen it:Queen ru:Queen